Sun Burn
by coin1996
Summary: Spain was in pain yet he had only one shot at doing something he always wanted to do with Romano. How will this turn out? Good? or bad? Read! I do not own Hetalia and please review!


"Roma? Could you maybe get off my back?" Spain asked as he tried to look back to the Italian. Romano growled and just went back to the game he was playing on the 3DS. He was doing really well at Mario and just because Spain didn't want him laying across his back didn't mean he was going to mess up the game. spain moved and Romano ran off the cliff. His eye twitched and the nation sat back throwing the game system down on Spain's back making the nation cry out in pain.

"Oh shut the hell up! You made me die!" Romano yelled.

"And your game hit my sun burned back!" Spain hissed. Romano rolled his eyes.

"Who give's a flying fuck." Romano stated.

"Romano please just put something on my back. I need something cold!" Spain whined. Romano nodded and went back to laying across the nation. "Roma!" Spain yelled.

"Well you said you wanted something cold! this whole house is fucking freezing!" Romano yelled.

"Well it's summer and one hundred degrees out side!" Spain stated.

"So what your house should be a bit warmer!" Romano yelled hitting Spain's back. Spain sat up with a scream and Romano rolled off the nation and off the bed. He hit the floor with a thump and Spain sat up. His back was red and killing him. "What the hell!" Romano yelled sitting up and looking at Spain.

"Roma! You would not belive how fucking bad my back hurt's. For god's sake man just put lotion on it!" Spain yelled. Romano blinked a few time's and then got up on the bed taking the lotion off the stand and putting it right onto Spain's back. the nation sighed at the coolness and Romano started to rub it in softly. Spain relaxed under Romano's hand's and Romano frowned.

"Oui. Get on your belly so I can get all your back. It hurt's my arm's this way." romano stated. Spain nodded and got on his stomach he let out a sigh and Romano moved so he was between the nation's leg's. He moved forwarded and started to go from rubbing lotion on the nation's back to giving him a message. Spain sighed and closed his eyes just letting the feeling of Romano almost on top of him relax him.

"Roma?" Spain asked softly. Romano didn't really say anything but Spain continued. "Ta amo." Spain said softly. That got him a nice hard slap on his sun burn. Spain yelped and clenched his teeth.

"Don't say it if you don't mean it you bitch!" Romano hissed. Spain smiled a bit and looked back to Romano.

"I do mean it Roma. I love you. I love you so much I could just take you right here and now." Spain smiled. A deep red blush came to Romano's face and Spain laughed a bit.

"Then why don't you?" Romano asked looking away. Spain looked at Romano and smiled.

"Because you hit my back and it hurt's again." Spain stated. Romano then put more lotion on Spain's back and as soon as he went to get another hand full Spain sat up and turned around so he could push Romano down onto the bed.

"Spain?" Romano asked. His face turned bright red and Spain smiled.

"Oh Roma you are like a tomato." Spain stated. Romano glared at him and Spain opened his bright green eyes and looked down to Romano. "But that's why I love you so much. Ta amo mi amor." spain smiled. Romano rolled his eyes.

"Ti amo." Romano growled and Spain kissed him. Romano didn't fight it. He was all for it. The two's kiss got deeper and Romano's hand's made there way around Spain's neck and went softly down his back. Spain moved a bit which bumped there hip's together and Romano dug his nail's into Spain's back. spain pulled away with a really pained look.

"Roma! My back!" he stated. Romano sighed and moved so the two where sitting up.

"Well if it bug's you that fucking bad then have sex with me when your better damn it!" Romano huffed and thow the lotion at the Spanish man before he got up and walked away. Spain whined at this and let his body hit the soft bed.

"ROMA~!" he called out. Yet Romano didn't come back and Spain was in pain the rest of the day.

The End.

* * *

**I feel bad for Spain in this one but I really wanted to write it! I hope you all liked! Review please!**


End file.
